Unbreakable
by katieandted97
Summary: Sherlock has to solve a mystery, but the stakes are a lot higher than usual. (I'm really bad at summaries, sorry) JohnLock and BETAed by megamomochi
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, This is my first fic so please be honest of what you think :) I always like constructive criticism. **

It was a typical rainy day at 221b Baker Street, Sherlock sat on the sofa, looking at the news trying to ignore the drumming of the rain hitting the roof. John wasn't back yet and he was bored. Sherlock was thinking of going out that night with John; maybe a Chinese or Dominos.

He heard the door open and shut, he heard a second round of footsteps following close behind the other which made Sherlock frown- he wasn't expecting company; a girlish giggle confirmed his suspicions that John wasn't alone. He stood up to find out who was with him.

"Sherlock, we're home!" he heard John call

"Who's we?"

"Me and Harry"

"Hi Locky!" the short haired woman came from round the corner. Sherlock rolled his eyes, the 'original' name had been created by John's sister the first time they met; John insisted that it was meant with good intent but Sherlock knew that it was designed to annoy him- a trait that was common of recovering alcoholics who need to vent their frustration out on the people around them. Harry's physical features had been permanently tainted by her drinking habits, her skin showed lines around her eyes and mouth of someone nearly double her age, her facial skin was also visibly dry from being dehydrated for long periods of time for over a decade, her hair was brittle and damaged from frequent home dying and her black roots were showing against the dyed blonde. Her teeth were yellow- stained from the alcohol and the weed that she had used during her teens.

"Hello Harriet" Sherlock greeted back with a smirk; two can play at the game of annoying one other. He turned to John "Have a good time?"

"Yeah, we went to Angelo's- it's brilliant that he insists on not charging us."

"Sounds good, what are you two going to do now? Surely you've got to go home Harry, your shifts start early- oh wait. You can't" Harry narrowed her eyes at Sherlock; she had recently been fired for stealing from the factory that she worked at.

John stared at his friend "Be nice" he whispered.

"Ahh well, you can stay here now then" Sherlock smiled "We can watch Eastenders, I heard that Audrey gets found out for her drinking- don't want to miss that. I would never want to watch it personally, working class alcoholics shagging other working married people really doesn't suit me; it must be working class divorced alcoholics that watch it."

Harry looked at Sherlock in disgust "I get the message, you want your boyfriend. Fine! No need to get arsy about it!" She gave John a hug goodbye and stormed out the flat calling "Its Phil that's the alcoholic, not so clever now!" The door slammed.

John turned to Sherlock and slowly clapped "Well done!" he said sarcastically "You know how important this is to me and you have to go and ruin a perfect day!" He stormed into their bedroom, slamming the door just as Harry had.

Sherlock sighed and followed his boyfriend; John was sitting on the end of their bed with his head in his hands. Sherlock was surprised to see tears creeping through the gaps in his John's fingers; he sat down next to him and hesitantly put his hand over his shoulders, John leaned into his touch.

"Why do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ruin our meetings, she's tried so hard to come clean and now I can actually start to rebuild our relationship but you insist on ruining it."

Sherlock sighed "I'm sorry but you know what I think-"

"You're not always right you know" John interrupted

"Her hands were shaking"

"Only a little bit"

"And she had the smell of alcohol in her clothes"

'But that's from her past drinking, not now'

Sherlock hesitated; "And there's the vodka in her water bottle"

John looked up, 'What?!'

"I noticed the swirls where the water and the vodka hadn't quite mixed, she's trying to dilute it but she's still drinking- sorry" John's face ended up buried into Sherlock's shoulder, tears sank through his shirt and onto his skin. Slowly John pulled away and wiped his eyes hurriedly, "Sorry" he wiped away the tears from Sherlock's shirt with his sleeve.

'She is trying' he said hopefully

"Yes but-" Sherlock stopped himself, it was probably best to not say anything at this moment.

"I was going to tell her our news today, but the time never felt right" John sighed "The vodka was probably why"

Sherlock had a knack of saying the wrong things during emotional situations so he decided to change the subject instead.

"I was going to take you out tonight but seeing as you've already gone I think I will treat you to some home-made food"

John looked sceptical "Treat? Home-made? You?"

Sherlock pretended to look offended "Yes me, from now on you are not allowed in the kitchen until I say- in the mean time I brought you this" he popped out of the room and returned with a dvd- Skyfall; James Bond. John's face lit up

"You got it? I thought that you said it was stupid because it shows the secret services as hero's instead of the cowards that take your limelight every time you find out who found out about the expenses scandal or caused the wiki-leaks"

"If you don't want it, Mrs Hud-"

"No, its fine" John jumped up and tried to grab the dvd from Sherlocks hands. "Thanks"

"I'm just gonna go out and get the ingredients I need- see you when I've finished cooking."

4 hours later, Sherlock had to admit defeat- he knew that trying to make home-made pasta with bolognaise and a key lime pie was ambitious but when he looked at the plates of slimy strips of pastry floating in a red sauce that was more liquid than meat and the pie that looked like a 5 year old had made it he gave up.

He went and told John the bad news who laughed and told him that instead he would take Sherlock out for dinner at the new place down the road.

They walked hand in hand to the restaurant, not talking, just enjoying each other's company. By this time the rain had stopped and there were a lot of people walking the street. The nightclub on the way looked as though it had gotten out of hand and some of the people there were being taken away by some police cars. John was looking at the scene instead of looking where he was going and walked into a woman who fell over, he quickly reached down to help her up, apologizing straight away. She pulled away from him straight away

"Fuck off!" she yelled in his face "You and your boyfriend put my Jake in prison, you dickheads"

John looked as if he had been slapped in the face "Who's Jake?"

"My brother"

"And you are?"

"His sister, Jane"

And with that she stormed off, muttering insults under her breath. John turned to Sherlock "Well that was nice"

Sherlock just smiled at his boyfriend and pulled John towards him, putting his arm round his waist and pulling him in the way of the direction of the restaurant- Sherlock didn't want John's treat to be ruined by some stupid woman

The new restaurant had a modern look about it, with red pillars contrasting with the stark white walls. One of the waitresses noticed that they had arrived and walked over to see them

"Good Evening Sirs, Welcome to Passarelli's Pizza's- is it a table for two?"

John grinned, "Stop with the formality Chlo' . How are you feeling today?"

Chloe had bright blonde hair and a green eyes, her makeup was immaculate and very cleverly done with 3 shades of pink merging delicately on her eye lids- it was obvious that she was very fashion conscious. Her eyes lit up as she was asked the question

"He kicked for the first time today" She beamed at them, holding her stomach, there was only a little bump which was unnoticeable under her uniform.

"Aww! Really?" John beamed up at Sherlock "Isnt that cute!"

"Not really, it's just an exercise used by babies to strengthen their-" Sherlock caught sight of John's pointed expression "Yh, it's cute" he concluded lamely.

Chloe laughed "You two! Such a pair! Come on, let's get you some seats. I can see if I can get my break early if you want so we can talk- only if you want to though. I can understand if you two want some alone time"

Sherlock tried to put on his most convincing smile "It's fine." Secretly Sherlock wanted John all for himself, but then he always did now that they were together and they really owed Chloe.

She smiled again, "Brilliant, here" she pointed them to a table, "these are the best seats in the house"

They settled down at their seats and looked at the menu's that sat on the table; Chloe came rushing up "I have 5 minutes."

"So how is Mr man?" John asked looking at her bump. John and Chloe quickly got into baby talk with Sherlock attempting to interject at the right moments but Chloe and John were in full swing- he wasn't going to stop them.

Slowly the conversation drifted and within 10 minutes John was explaining the situation with his sister, missing out his argument with Sherlock.

"So what do you think of John's sister Sherlock?" Chloe tried to involve Sherlock in the conversation, she had realised that they had practically ignored him for the last 10 minutes. John gave him a stern look; he didn't want the argument known

"She's okay" he started "I prefer her brother but then I would be biased" he said with a smile towards John. Chloe beamed at the two of them, it was obvious that she really didn't care that they were both men, unlike the person behind them

"Will you two bum-chums get out of here! You're putting me off my food!" The woman had short dark brown hair and heavy black makeup around her eyes, she wore a black dress and the man opposite her must have been twice her age; he looked slightly disturbed by his dates outburst.

"Katherine, just leave it."

"No!" She whiped round in her chair so she faced him again "These freaks shouldn't be allowed in here, it's not natural." She turned back in her chair to face the gobsmacked John, Sherlock and Chloe "I would expect you of all people to show a good example" she told Sherlock "You're a role model to thousands of children and teenagers; you shouldn't show your unnaturalness in public"

At this point the whole restaurant had silenced and everyone was watching the confrontation, Sherlock looked around at the expectant audience, smiled and turned back to the girl.

"You have heavy black make up on your eyes, it could be to impress but is more likely to try and intimidate people, you're… revealing dress is your attempt to impress your friend but really it is because you have so little self-esteem you feel that you need to show your body in order to gain attention, your bag is red, you think that it adds a splash of colour to your outfit but really it's to try and make the vivid red scars on your legs not look so bad- these scars are neat and in a line somewhere unlikely to get noticed, indicating self-harm however your short dress does tend to ride up where you have brought a size too small in an attempt to conform to the perfect size 0. All this indicates to a little girl, trying to be mature and can only feel good when insulting someone else as you feel that it gives you power and status- something you lack due to your low position in your job, something to do with cars, shown by the small slight smudges of oil in your fingernails and your shoes. I suggest that you sort your life out before you start insulting two men that you don't really know for showing their love for each other."

The whole restaurant erupted with applause, even the waiters and waitresses with food in their hands, placed it on a random table and helped with the applause, a few people cheered and one even wolf whistled. Sherlock looked around in surprise and smiled awkwardly- he hadn't even noticed everyone stop eating their food (which was every rare for him) and wasn't sure how to react to the praise. John beamed at his partner and stood up to meet his partner with a huge, slightly wet from tears, kiss.

Katherine turned a bright shade of red as Sherlock finished his speech with her mouth open like a goldfish. When the restaurant had cheered for Sherlock her mouth changed to a grim line, as him and John kissed she had had enough, she pulled her dress down to hid the scars, stood up, yelled "You think you're so smart, I'll get you!" and punched Sherlock in the face!

The two broke apart quickly with Sherlock holding the bridge of his nose, quickly feeling blood drip onto his fingers, Katherine had already grabbed her bag

"You coming?!" she demanded to her date.

He laughed "After that performance? I don't think so! Forgot to tell you, I'm actually bisexual myself and have done a hell of a lot more than what we have seen these two doing with a bloke"

The woman stormed out of the restaurant, pushing past the people coming through the door.

The whole room cheered again and soon settled down, Chloe grabbed some napkins and shoved them in Sherlock's face; his nose bleed stopped fairly quickly. The rest of the meal went ahead without a hitch; lots of people did come up to their table throughout it wanting to congratulate him for standing up to Katherine, but Sherlock just smiled it off. When it came to paying the bill Chloe proudly informed them that 7 tables had offered to pay for their meal and one had asked for an autograph. John declined their offer to pay (it was his treat to Sherlock after all) and both Sherlock and John signed their napkins for the table who asked for their autographs, they then went round thanking all the tables that had offered to pay (well John did with Sherlock following him round awkwardly) and left.

**What do you think? Please review, and be honest- it helps me :) I promise there will be more action later on, I needed this scene to set everything off. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support guys :) This has a lot more action so I hope you enjoy. **

In the dim street lights it was impossible to see Sherlock's newly forming bruise which was swelling up on the side of his face. The weather had suddenly turned chilly and as John and Sherlock walked down the street John started to shiver. Sherlock took of his Jacket and placed it round John's shoulders, the bottom of it nearly his shoes but he didn't care.

They turned a corner and nearly ran into someone, she was smaller than John.

"Sorry" John apologized straight away and held his hand out to the woman,

"Sod off John" came a voice that John recognized from the small body on the floor.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, John- its me." The body slowly got up, she sorted out her white stick and put her blacked out glasses into place.

"Oh wow! Small world, how are you?"

"Don't talk shit! My life has been hell since you made me blind in Afghanistan."

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't see how it's my fault"

"You treated me!" she almost whispered angrily at him "You could have saved my eyes and any chance of a good life" her tear ducts had also been burnt so she couldn't cry. "I'm on the donor list but it could take months, years even for someone to die and let me get their eyes. People don't realise how hard it is to go from seeing to blind. It's…It's scary. And it YOUR fault!"

"Look Sarah, you heard the doctor's notes- they said that nothing I could have done could have saved your eyes. I'm sorry, but it's not my fault."

She looked up at John's forehead "I will never forgive you" and she walked off, waving her stick along the as she went.

John just watched her silhouette walk away- a single tear rolled down his check; "I tried so hard for her, she was going to die- other doctors said that it was stupid to try and save her. They said she was had two days, max. But I managed it, when other doctors had given up- And." John's voice broke "And now she blames me"

Sherlock tried to take John in a hug but John pulled back. "I'm fine" he insisted, wiping away a few stray tears. "Let's go home, you must be cold by now"

Sun streamed through the curtains of the house at 221B Baker street, Mrs Hudson who was already awake was busy bustling around downstairs. Upstairs John Wilson slowly began to stir inside Sherlock's arms as he woke. Sherlock, who had always had always been an early riser had been watching John sleep for ages; he didn't want to disturb him. Slowly John turned and opened his eyes looking up at his lovers face; 'morning' he said with a smile planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, not bad- how about you?"

"It was satisfactory"

"Satisfactory, ohhh," John teased

Sherlock frowned "What do you mean"

"Always so formal," John smiled back; Sherlock's formality annoyed him occasionally, this morning wasn't the case; when lying in Sherlock's arms, nothing could annoy him.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I was just commenting"

They both sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company; well, more John enjoying the feeling of being Sherlock's arms around him and with Sherlock impatient to get the day started. He couldn't bear to sit still when he could be out doing something or showing off.

"Are you going to get the room painted today?"

Before he could answer, Sherlock's phone rung, they both waited for the other to move "You gonna get that?" Sherlock just looked down at John "Of course not" he replied to himself and untangled himself from Sherlock's arms to get the phone. He glanced at the screen

Unknown:  
Heyy sexy, u found me guilty for a bad crime. better cum and punish me deteective :* xxxxxx

John frowned, "Who is this?"

Sherlock took the phone, looked at it and turned the phone off "It's no one, stupid prank call from some low life who should be doing something constructive." He looked up "You think I know this person?"

"Well they seem very friendly"

"You really think I'd be able to have a relationship with more than two people?"

John's jaw dropped "T-two people? You mean you admit it?"

"No! Well yes. You and my work, I told you when we met that I consider myself married to my detective work"

John sighed "Whatever, I have to go to the bank today and then I'm meeting Harry at the Starbucks next to the British Library" he got up and started to get dressed, Sherlock could tell that the text had rattled him as he was getting quickly than he usually would but was also making mistakes, doing up his buttons in the wrong hole and not realising that the tag on his shirt was sticking out; Sherlock stood up and started to re-button Johns shirt.

"You can't. We have a meeting with some potential clients and I need you there to make sure I don't go crazy with boredom"

"You seriously can't do it on your own?" he stepped back, waving Sherlock's hands away "You're a grown man! I've had this on the calendar for weeks, I told you 2 weeks ago that I was seeing my sister; something I don't get to do every often may I add!"

"You saw her yesterday"

"Well what about the time before that?"

Sherlock sighed "Can't you see her next week?"

"No. No I can't! Tell you what, sod it!" John finally snapped "No, Fuck it! Seriously, you keep me in this bubble ALL THE TIME! You didn't even like Chloe being with us yesterday! And NOW I can't see my sister because I have to babysit you to make sure you don't get bored! I can't do this and I can't do that or I've got to do this because otherwise life's not 'interesting enough'!

"I'm going to a place where you would never go because it's too boring, if you decide you want to treat me like a real person then you can come and get me! I'm going to get some peace and quiet at the Library! A place that YOU would find to be hell!" And with that he walked out, grabbing his phone and jacket on the way.

Sherlock sat down on bed feeling slightly affronted, he had expected the outburst, the way that John stiffened and his eyebrows lowered slightly beforehand, but he had never thought that he was a controlling partner; he had always been like this to John, even before they decided to get together. The more that he thought about it, the more he remembered why he had only been married to his work; relationships are confusing. Eventually he decided it would probably be better to leave John to cool for now, he didn't want to push him, especially when the outburst suggested that John was on his 33rd day of his testosterone cycle.

Anyway he had work to do, he could do it without John- it couldn't be that hard...

"Bored… Bored…Bored…" Sherlock muttered to himself, no one suitable had turned up; it had been children talking about lost cats or women in tracksuits convinced their husbands were cheating, (they all were but if he knew then there was no challenge). One woman turned up convinced that the house next to the British Library was haunted, weird noises coming from there apparently!

His phone suddenly rung, "Joh-" Sherlock started and then sighed; John hadn't turned up all day and now he was all alone. He picked up the phone, dismissed the call and then dialled John's number. Answer phone. "Hi John, it's me. I'm sorry about earlier; I'm pretty much finished here so if we could meet up at 221b then maybe we could talk? I hate things being bad between us…" he hung up.

The day without John had made him realise just how much John did for him, how much he helped him and supported him- and most of all, how much he loved him. It was less than 12 hours they had been apart but he still felt as if he had a huge hole in his heart- he shouldn't have left John in the middle of an argument, he should have chased him and sorted it out; it wasn't right that they had left things like this

Sherlock sighed and headed back to 221B Baker street, hopefully John would be there when he got back.

As he turned the key in the lock he knew that John hadn't turned up, he checked the news on his phone; only good thing was the news that Zoe Gedny; Author of 'It's a Ted life' had been charged as not guilty after the accusations of copyright. Zoe had helped him out on a couple of occasions and it was his evidence that meant Zoe missed jail. He went and got his violin, it was something he often played for John on special occasions and he felt he needed something to keep his mind busy. Half way through Flight of the Bumblebee when he heard the door rattle, he checked the clock- 3:26 finally.

"John? Is that you?" he walked through to the hallway; no John but there was something on the door mat. He reached over and picked it up, it was a dvd case, he took a long look, then sniffed it; he should be able to smell any explosives- nothing, just a slight smell of vinegar. Slowly he opened the case and a piece of paper fell out, it fluttered to the floor, face down.

Sherlock bent down and picked the paper up, turning it as he did- then catching sight of the picture on the other side he dropped it. John was sat, tied on a chair with his arms handcuffed behind his back; his t-shirt had been taken off and long angry red lines lay in strips across his chest, he had dried blood round his nose and down his chin as well as in his hair, his face had a huge bruise swelling up under the left eye and his right shoulder was in the wrong place, it was above the clavicle bone- a clear dislocation. John's eyes were shut as if unconscious and his head had lolled backwards against the wall.

The room was dark and looked old, like a cellar that was never used, cobwebs hung in the corners and something yellow and white was on the floor but he couldn't quite tell what- all he could see was the splatters of red on the floor.

Sherlock looked at the dvd, 'PLAY ME!' was written on the disc inside, there was a hand-drawn picture of a book on the cd as well; it was rough but clear it was a book, there was a scribble underneath as well, could be a mistake or maybe some kind of flames?. He took the dvd out of the case and played it. The same picture of John was on the screen except you could see his chest was slowly rising and sinking and the sound of his breath didn't quite sound right- suspected broken rib.

A voice spoke, it was distorted through some kind of voice changer, like the doctor who megaphones that make 7 year olds sound like Daleks.

"Hello Sherlock, I imagine this was a surprise to you; unless of course you follow the rule of expect the unexpected- Oscar Wilde… As you can see on the screen your colleague?… friend?... lover, is a little bit tied up at the moment and is unable to save himself. Of course, Mr Bravery, Mr Hero will want to save the day. I have left you a trail- find the answers get the next clue, get all the clues then you get Watson back. Sounds simple enough, but not when I add in the rule- no contact to anyone about anything related to the trial; no cops, no friends, no homeless network; you have the internet but if you send an email or text or call someone about the trail- then I will shut the door on John and he will go up in flames. Understood? You always said you were clever, let's see how clever you are without your sidekick."

**So.. John's been kidnapped. What do you think? I tried really hard to get this chapter right :) Please tell me through a review as to whether you thought I did good.**

**Whoever posts the best review will get a mention in the next chapter :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is so short. My fav comment was from Kira Blackheart :)**

Sherlock just looked at the screen, he was dumbstruck- inside his head was whirling, how could he have not chased John after he stormed out? How could he have not protected John? HOW COULD HE LET JOHN GET INTO THIS!?

He crouched down, clutched his hair and tears started to fall- this emotion was new and he didn't know what to do about it; he had never had a relationship, certainly not something intimate. It was all his fault, if he had stopped John or apologised when he saw the signs of a fight then maybe this wouldn't have happened…

The sound of a text message made him look up.

'Stage 1: What is Sammy Tate's big secret? Remember no contact. With anyone. X'

The kiss made Sherlock frown, strange to have a kiss at the end of a threat like that. But then he thought about John, tied up and unconscious- he needed to hurry.

He went straight onto Facebook, he wasn't on it himself but John had just made an account like his blog for his vexatious fans and it was the one place where everyone displays everything about themselves for everyone to see. He quickly logged in and typed Sammy Tate in the search bar, sam, Sammi, Sammy, Sammy Ta, Sammy Tain, Sammy Tate- there were over 100 results.

He quickly went to the filters and put in London- surely the twat that had John didn't expect him to have to travel to the other side of the world. There were 3 people, all with profile pictures, he skimmed through them. The top one was a man of Asian descent, he seemed very open and the group of friends with him also looked very comfortable, the second one was female, she was wearing very little clothes on. Although she looked confident, Sherlock could tell there was something about her that wasn't genuine, it could be the way her smile didn't quite reach her eyes but only very subtly or the way her arms were folded across her body in a protective stance. The third was something that john had recently explained to him- it was a meme. 'One does not simply read Snapes death without crying'.

The meme could suggest that the person doesn't want to be seen, maybe camera shy or has something to hide- he checked through this Sammy's account and quickly realised it was a guy who was interested in cooking, came from a broken family, had 3 dogs, had very low self-esteem and was a druggie however this was openly stated on his account so it couldn't be a secret.

He went back to the second Sammy, her account said a lot; depressed, in some sort of maritial affair but is still a secret, trying to get attention (it's what every glamour model wants), is busy or lazy or both and conveniently on holiday. He quickly got her address, (silly women- never put your details on a social network. Especially when you have no security settings at all!)

Grabbing his coat he quickly rushed outside to catch a cab.

When he arrived at her flat, he climbed the 15 flights of stairs quickly (the lift was broken, possibly vandalism but more likely due to the rats that swarmed the block chewing at the cables). When he reached her door he checked the address that he had put on his phone

394

Meyer Block

He looked at her door, it was relatively normal although the fact her number was peeling off suggested that she ether didn't care or didn't have time to repaint it. He had already worked out that she was a very private person as she only had 198 friends on facebook and the fact that she lives on a block where no one know anyone suggested that none of her neighbours had a spare key. But her personality suggested that she was the type of person to have a key on the outside of her door, (she had locked herself out at least twice).

Looking at the door frame, at the top there was a small gap of about an inch where the dust had been moved- he quickly felt around in this gap and there was a key. He quickly unlocked the door and shut it behind him quietly.

The living room of her house was filthy; the only place that was clean was the background of her computer as if she had to keep it clean so the screen couldn't see how messy her flat really was. The rest of the room looked untouched except the piles of dirty plates and mugs of cold coffee that lay on all the paperwork, bills and on top of the bookshelf. It was obvious that the person who lived here was either busy or didn't mind having a dirty house, the floor had huge dust balls, the rubbish bin was overflowing, the bits of windowsills that could be seen had large coffee stains on it and had a thick layer of dust, a few rats hid when Sherlock walked in, the half-eaten microwave meals were a brilliant source of food for them. The sofa that was directed towards the tv was well worn and had small bugs crawling around in it, there were no plants around and the air was stagnant from having the window closed.

Straight away Sherlock turned on her computer; it was the only place that appeared to get any of Sammy's attention- it had to hold some of the answers, it was old and bulky but was relatively quick at turning on and loading; the screen lit up and asked her to pick a profile- he went straight to Sammy's. It asked him for a password; he looked around for a post-it note or paper with the password on, as she often locked herself out it stood to logic that she would forget her password. Nothing.

Sherlock then turned his attention to the keyboard, keys that hold the password usually are more worn than other keys unless the person does a lot of typing, unfortunately most keys were worn. Although, he noted that the keys Q,W and Y were used more than the others as these keys are not in a lot of everyday words.

Sammy's house screamed convenience, the microwave meals and the plates stacking up out of the kitchen instead of being washed and dried, the bin overflowing instead of taking the bag out to the bins below and dust was on every available surface. Her password must be something like that, quick and easy to remember, he thought. He smiled to himself,

qwerty

Password accepted. Sherlock smiled at his brilliance; he quickly made his way through her documents, nothing of importance-a few bills, copies of modelling deals and some saved emails from a friend, her music, all mundane- some Nicki Manaj tracks and the new video for Will. 's new track. Images….

Sherlock's mouth dropped open, the voice from the tap rang in his ears 'Expect the unexpected'.

He had always tried to stay away from this part of crime, being a victim of this when he was younger it was the one area he couldn't stand- experts and therapists said that this was the reason that he noticed everything, every little detail and the reason he preferred to be married to his work- it meant that he avoided emotions, emotions like the one that he found when this happened at the age of 6.

Child Pornography.

**Please review and follow/favourite xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Small child pornography scene, if you don't want to see it then please just skip the italics :)**

_Sherlock's mouth dropped open, the voice from the tap rang in his ears 'Expect the unexpected'._

_Child Pornography._

He could never really remember what actually happened to him, he remembered how he felt and he remembered the pain of what Sammy and her husband had done to him, but he never remembered any details. His parents once told him that it was after that night he changed into the paranoid person he was- he started to figure out everyone's motives, who they were and their past- he researched body language and tried to find out things about people before he saw them- now it was easy and automatic but apparently it took him years to be able to do it with the ease he was at now.

He never knew of his tormentors names, his parents had wanted him to move on. It was his big secret, the thing that no one knew, no one except family; the thing that he hadn't had to think about for at least a decade, maybe two.

But now, being faced with the pictures taken of a 6 year old self staring at him, there were more emotions, emotions that he had tried to avoid for so many years. He couldn't help himself, he kept flicking through the picture, there was him, sometimes alone, sometimes with Sammy or her husband; in everyone something was being done to him and every time he saw something he remembered something from his time with them.

The images started to bring back emotions and feelings he hadn't felt in a long time, he could hear Sammy's laughter, the click of the camera, the flash of the light, the smell of the weed on their bodies.

_Sherlock looked up at the adults in confusion, adults were supposed to help him; they gave him food and cuddles and love, they didn't hurt him and make him feel sick. _

_Sherlock looked up at the tall man in front of him, he had no clothes on and his willy was a funny shape. _

_"You looking at my cock?" the man said to Sherlock, his breath didn't smell very nice._

_"Your what?" Sherlock looked up at him with wide eyes. He didn't like this, he just wanted to go home._

_"MY COCK!" The man shouted at him, waving his thingy in his face; Sherlock backed away with tears falling down his checks, everything was confusing him._

_"Awwww," The woman with a camera laughed "You upset? You want to go home? Want to see mummy?"_

_Sherlock nodded, wiping his tears off._

_"Aww, well Daddy doesn't want you to go home so you're going to stay with us for a while"_

_Sherlock swallowed quickly and shivered "Can I have my clothes back please? I'm cold"_

_The man grinned, grabbed a cable tie from a table and pushed Sherlock onto a big bed, forcing his wrists above his head and tying them to the headboard. Sherlock pulled against them but it hurt._

_Suddenly, a click of a camera and a flash of light blinded him. He felt a sudden pain from his bottom. A big hand went over his mouth- he tried to call for his mummy but he couldn't. _

_He couldn't scream._

_He couldn't breathe._

Sherlock shook his head and pinched his arm to try and get rid of the memories and emotions that had taken hold of him; his heart and breathing rate had sped up and he couldn't focus properly through the image in his head. He drew on the idea of John, tied up and whipped, to force himself to focus- he took out his phone and texted the number that had text him earlier.

'Sammy Tate: Child pornography'

The reply was almost instant

'Congrats ;) ur 1 step closer 2 John. Lets play a game of wrd assocation. wat was johns answer to the word 'pages xx'

Sherlock looked at the message closely, and then at the first one; he needed to concentrate and seeing as there was no one to analyse to help calm him down he decided that it could be beneficial to analyse the first message again.

'Heyy sexy, u found me guilty for a bad crime. better cum and punish me deteective :* xxxxxx'

The writer was probably quite young as only young people spell sexy with two y's. Also female, due to the fact he was male and most people are straight as well as the number of kisses, the :* was a kissy face from facebook but isn't usually well used outside of the site so this person can't have many friends that would show her the 'socially acceptable' way of using the :* icon. The fact that they are asking him to punish them and well as the fact they are young means they were ether bored, had low self-esteem or pressured by their peers but the :* suggest it was one of the first two. Their lack of spelling skills means they were ether in a rush or uneducated, suggesting working class but not necessarily so  
-Young, female, not many friends or social diversity, on facebook, bored and/or low self-esteem, working class, uneducated.

But, Sherlock had to admit; this person, whoever she was- she knew who he was and how to play with his mind.

Slowly he got rid of the text and put his phone in his pocket- he remembered how John had admired how quickly and accurate he could work out a person's life story on the small details of what they wore or what they said… he would do anything for John to be doing that now.

He rolled the word 'pages' around in his head, he could have said anything! Suddenly, a word pops into his head, Johns analytical mind would probably be something closely related to books, not something random out of the air; what do pages do? They read, they sit they- turn. That was it, that was the word that John would pick- he just… knew.

'Turn'

The reply again was very quick

'Correct again :D well done, very qick. Ur at stage 3- U have 1 more clue witch will lead u to jon, you the great Sherlock Holmes shod b able 2 find the 1 person u 3 the most. After all, it's doing the thing you love the most, a good mystery… your clue-pandemonium- good luck xxx'

Sherlock sat down, pandemonium. His mind raced as he tried to remember everything about the word. A book written by Lauren Oliver, Mystery of Pandemonium- a game, chaos, folk music, madness, a different game for psp's, the capital of hell, 'Wild and noisy disorder or confusion; uproar.' He couldn't think, the pressure was too much- he felt his brain struggle to get the answer.

"Wait! I thought it! I missed it, what was it?" Sherlock shouted aloud "The capital of hell, John was talking about it earlier, he said he was going to my version of it- a place where everything is quiet and nothing happens, A library!"

"Brilliant!" he was shouting again "He said he was going to the bank and meeting his sister at the British Library- he's got to have gone there!"

He ran out of Sammy's apartment leaving the door wide open, he ran down the stairs 3 at a time and launched himself out towards a main road. It was already getting dark and if he didn't reach the library soon it would be shut so he would have to waste more time trying to find a way in without smashing too many windows. As soon as he saw a taxi stop he jumped in like a tiger and shouted at the driver to go quickly; Sherlock sat in the back of the taxi and got out his phone; it said he had 15 minutes to get to the library about 3 minutes into the journey they hit a traffic jam!

"Forget it!" he half shouted to the driver, he flung some money at the driver, not caring that he had paid £17 extra and jumped out the taxi, he quickly analysed the streets and figured out the quickest way to get to the library and started running

Up some stairs, over the roof, through an open window, through the call centre, down the fire exit- over the road and over a roundabout, through an alley way, over 3 garden fences, cross a road again, run through John Lewis, out the other entrance, past kings cross station, down a main road and he had arrived.

Panting Sherlock ran into the library, he quickly paid at the door and started to search everywhere for a clue, he quickly scanned the whole building, going into all the rooms and areas that you were allowed without having to pay extra- the person who had been texting him was suspected as working class, it was doubtful that they would be able to pay the extortionate prices to go into the specialised rooms.

He went into the café and bought himself a coffee, he needed some caffeine as it was the most available replacement for nicotine- he had left his patches at 221B. As he reached the 3rd floor, the looked over the balcony to see if the clue was a big picture that he had missed. Nothing

There was all sorts of artwork along the walls and corridors, one caught Sherlock's eye- it had a post it note underneath it; the British Library was immaculate, there was no trace of dirt or any graffiti anywhere- a post it note wouldn't just be put there by accident, it was his next clue. He picked it up, there was a picture of a padlock and an arrow up. Sherlock looked up at the picture, It was a horse by Eric Sher.

Sherlock had the feeling he'd missed something- Horse by Eric Sher and a padlock- Eric Sher, padlock- Sherlock! The painting was the next clue!

He quickly looked around to make sure that no one was watching and then lifted the painting of its hook, behind it was a handwritten message

'Well done! You've found the last clue- did you like my cryptic clue? Anyway; you've held your part of the deal so here's the address but tick tock- time's running out for jonny boy.

97 Euston road'

Sherlock grinned, finally he could save John.

He quickly ran out of the library, accidently barging into a group of women, he didn't bother apologizing as he sprinted across the road, jumping over the bonnet of a passing car who stopped in surprise. He turned left and sprinted towards the house that was directly left to the library; the library was number 96, so John must have been in the one next to it.

He reached the house, quickly checking that it was 97 and not 95. He grabbed the front door and turned the handle, it was open.

"John!" he called out "John!"

There was a small shuffle coming from below his feet, he ran into the kitchen on his left and looked under the rug, trying to ignore the splatters of blood that were on the wall, on a knife on the table and the spots on the floor. There was only the wooden floor under the rug so followed the splatter of blood into the living room. He grabbed the white and red rug and yanked it up.

A trapdoor.

He quickly lifted the door and ran down the steps, a foul smell hit his nose and he used his scarf to cover it. Coughing slightly he took out his phone and turned the light app on. He looked down to see that he was standing on a thick bed of saw dust and wood chips, he looked up to see an arrow written on the wall written in ether red paint or blood- it lacked the smell of paint so Sherlock knew it was the later.

There was a dim light ahead that was flickering, he sprinted towards it- there was a woman standing behind a barely conscious and tied up John, the woman had deep lines around her eyes and her skin was very dry, she had blonde hair but her roots were showing and her teeth were stained yellow.

"So you found your boyfriend then Locky?"

It was Harry.

**Did you expect that? Tell me below!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm posting a day early today because I'm going on holiday on Friday and unlike Moffat I didn't want you to have to wait for ages for the update after this, so I will be posting the last chapter on thursday :) **

"What have you done to him?" Sherlock said through gritted teeth, he saw John jump up at hearing his voice and slowly turned his head to look for the voice.

Harry smiled "I haven't done anything, well not much, I was simply paid to get my brother to this location- it was very easy, always see the best in people, that's his problem. I now have enough money to escape this cold country, move abroad and carry on drinking until the day I die- you are talking to a very rich woman Sherlock"

"Well I know that addiction can make you do stupid things for money but kidnapping your own brother! So all the dates, meetings and trips to the cinema was to get John to trust you? Just so you could feed him your story of coming clean."

"Pretty much."

"You bitch" Sherlock growled "No wait, that can't just be it, it's not just the money is it?"

Harry's arrogance flickered on her face "You need to leave, you don't just want the money, you need it for something; got yourself in a little trouble? Owe one person too many?"

Harry glared at Sherlock "I may have accidentally taken a friends necklace to get my next drink"

"And who was this 'friend'?"

"Mary Moran"

Sherlock laughed "You mean Sebastian Moran's wife? You really are stupid."

"Not really, I got £10,000 for it"

"But you're in the shit now"

"Not anymore" Harry's smug smile returned to her face "Jim Moriarty got in touch, said that he wanted to play a game with you and all I had to do was win my brothers trust. It wasn't hard. All I had to do was bide my time until he trusted me enough to allow Moriarty's men to get him when his guard was down. But I know you noticed the vodka in my water bottle yesterday so I figured it was time for our plans to be accelerated"

As they spoke they had circled each other like two lions before a fight. "So you decided to tell your accomplice that John would need kidnapping and they came and grabbed him, roughed him up for a bit and then left him with you so you could enjoy showing off your 'marvelous plan' to me? Sorry, you failed."

Harry frowned "What do you mean?"

"I mean that yeah, okay- you got John and I had to follow the clues to find him, but I knew it was you from the moment that dvd dropped through my door."

"Yh right, how?"

"The dvd, recorded by you had the slight smell of vinegar; the smell of alcohol that has been left out for a couple of weeks. I saw you yesterday at the nightclub when we went out, you were fighting with police, you woke up so hung over you grabbed the first glass of alcohol you could see- which happened to be the glass of wine that you hadn't finished or put away and got a mouthful of vinegar, you then spat this out all over your hands and the empty dvd case that was on the floor."

"So?" Harry didn't look impressed "Loads of people have done that, it could have been anyone"

"Then there was your text" Sherlock pretended that she hadn't spoken "It had to be female as most men don't add lots of kisses to their texts. You also used the kissy face from facebook- now even I know that using that in a text isn't really socially acceptable meaning that you only go on facebook and don't have many friends to show you the other sites. People usually join these sites through pressure from friends or peers."

"I have lots of fri-"

"Then there was the phrase 'punish me" Sherlock again ignored her "of course it could be a clever warning of what was about to happen- I presume this is about me, not John-but you're not intelligent enough for that. It showed me a young or immature person which you defiantly are, my example being 'Locky', as well as showing me that the writer has low self-esteem, something that nearly all alcoholics have.

Hence my conclusion being you" Sherlock smiled at his sort of sister in law, Harry was staring at him mouth open. When she finally realised she hadn't said anything she shut her mouth quickly and shrugged.

"That doesn't matter now, want to know why?" and she took out a packet of matches.

Sherlock clicked the link of the matches quickly and turned round to untie John, the rope was tight and was cutting deep into John's wrists. John's already slurred speech was hindered even more by the gag in his mouth.

Harry quickly struck the match and threw it forwards onto the floor where the fame met the sawdust and wood and the flame grew across their exit quickly cutting them off from any escape.

Sherlock could feel the heat from the flame in seconds

"Oh Shit"

Sherlock grabbed the gag and quickly ripped it off John's face, the sides of his mouth had been rubbed raw. He then busied himself with trying to untie John's wrists

"Sher-, check- left pock-et"

Sherlock felt around John's trousers to find a small compass used for maths, Sherlock didn't even ask; he quickly used the sharp point to stab at the ropes, loosening them.

The heat increased as the wall of flames grew bigger and taller, blocking their exit.

John struggled with his good arm as hard as he could, but he was so exhausted and hurt that it made no effect. Sherlock quickly yanked at the remainder of rope and it fell of his wrists onto the sawdust floor below.

Sherlock then grabbed John, trying his hardest to ignore John's protests, he wrapped him in his own coat and ran straight for the flames, he couldn't afford to hesitate- the light from the flames blinded him and the heat was unbearable but he carried on running; he needed John to survive.

As soon as they were the other side of the flames he stopped, the other side had completely burnt out and all that was left was the red hot ashes that still burned but not in flames. Sherlock quickly checked John over in his arms, he used his own hand to extinguish the flames on Johns clothing and then carried on running until they were both out of the building completely.

He stopped next to the road and lay John on the pavement and grabbed his phone from his coat pocket and dialled 999

"Hello, which service do you need?"

"Ambulance!"

There was the click of the server being moved

"Hello, Ambulance, what's your problem and location?"

When Sherlock got off the phone he sat back and leant against the railings of the building, his head throbbing; he had only just started to realise what had happened in the last 7 or 8 hours, everything just hit him at once, everything that had happened. Meeting his secret past. Losing John. Nearly being burned alive.

He crawled towards John's head and put it in his lap; he adjusted his coat so it covered John as much as it could and just looked down at him with his fingers playing with John's hair. He looked so peaceful but so broken with the traces of the dried blood still showing the trail that his blood took after his nose was broken, there was a bruise around John's left eye and in the gap in John's mouth, Sherlock could see where one of his front teeth was chipped. His tears dripped onto John's face and he quickly used his sleeve to wipe them away- it was then he noticed his hands.

Now that the adrenaline had started to leave his system he could feel a large throbbing pain coming from them and the skin was red, raw and blistering. There was a dull throbbing pain, pulsating around his body. There were few people walking or driving past but those who did ether didn't notice them or didn't want to get involved- they seemed repelled at the two men one of which was unconscious.

Suddenly Sherlock heard some sirens coming towards him, he slowly stood up to wave them down but his feet gave way from beneath him, slowly his vision started to blur and get darker and he felt as if he was falling into a giant hole.

John felt the pain before he even opened his eyes, a throbbing pain all over his body- especially at his shoulder, right hand and ankles. He must have groaned or something because he felt someone grab hold of his arm and give him a slight shake

"John?" he heard a voice, a familiar voice, "John? Can you open your eyes?"

Slowly John forced his eyes open, the white light blinded him and it took a second to adjust

"Oh My! John!" the voice said, John slowly turned his head to look up at his boyfriend

"Sher-" he started, but Sherlock stopped him

"Shh, don't try to talk. The doctor said that you've pushed your vocal chords so no talking for a while." He paused, "Which also means that you're not allowed to breathe in any paint fumes for a while. Our bedroom plans will have to go out the window for now" Sherlock picked up a cup from the table next to him and poured some water into it and added a straw. "Do you want some?"

John nodded and took a long sip, the water was cool and refreshing. He saw Sherlock's hands covered in bandages and looked at them quizzically

"It happened when I rescued you, do-" Sherlock hesitated "Do you remember what happened yesterday?" John nodded, it had all came back before he even opened his eyes, he just wanted to forget it.

He tried to talk again "What.. my… injure?" was all he could manage but Sherlock got the message and took the clipboard from the end of his bed, turned it to the page of the doctor report and gave it to him.

Fixed dislocated shoulder

Second degree burn on his tarsals and metatarsals, third degree on his phalanges

Second degree burn on left metacarpals

Fractured cranium

Broken lower rib

Overall, not life threatening but enough to hurt, it missed out the various bruises and cuts over his body. John nodded and handed it back out to Sherlock; he hated not being able to talk, he had so many questions for him, for one thing- his hands, another thing- what happened to him while he had been captive, how did he guess that it was Harry that had kidnapped him?

"Mr Holmes?" A nurse had poked her head round the door, "Oh Mr Watson, you're awake. Brilliant, one of our doctor's needs to come and check you over; Mr Holmes, we would really need you to leave for a while. It might be good for you to get a meal from the restaurant"

"I'm not leaving!" Sherlock stood up to confront the nurse who was up to his chest in height

"Mr Holmes, I have to insist or I will get security."

"I'm not leaving."

John rolled his eyes at Sherlock's stubbornness "Sher- Please"

Sherlock turned to look at John with a look that said "are you sure?"

John smiled a yes. Sherlock reluctantly slid out of the room with a "I will be just outside if you need me"

Sherlock took the chair immediately outside John's room, it was the first time he had left the room that wasn't for the loo since he had been allowed to leave his bed. Mycroft had offered to take them to his private hospital but he hated it when Mycroft splashed the cash in his face so declined rather rudely, at least that's what John would say if he could speak, personally he thought it was the appropriate way to tell that pompous twat to sod off .

He kept seeing the image of John, tied up, gagged, barely conscious; the doctor's had told him the damage wasn't lasting, and John was finally awake now but that still didn't give him and reassurance- slowly the tears began to flow again.

He tried to wipe his tears away but his bandaged hands wouldn't allow it and he had no tissues on him; his pride didn't allow him to ask for tissues, instead he just let them roll and fall. At that moment one of the nurses who had cared for Sherlock as soon as he was in the hospital came round the corner,

"Oh Sherlock, what's happened?" she took out a tissue from her pocket and wiped his eyes for him.

"It's John, he's woken up"

"Surely that's a good thing?"

Sherlock looked at his knees '"It is but he can't speak, I know he's in pain- I don't want him to be hurt, I've seen the cuts, I've seen the bruises, I've seen the winces and small gasps when he moves. I just.. just want him to be okay"

The nurse took Sherlock in his arms and just held him for a while as Sherlock emptied his eyes on her uniform, eventually he stopped crying and hurried wiped his nose on his sleeve. The nurse sighed, took another tissue out of her pocket and quickly cleaned Sherlock up

"Sorry" he mumbled

"Nonsense, it's good to cry sometimes, you can't bottle it up. If you ever want to talk just email me or text me- I'm on your blog a lot, just send me a message; I'm NinjaNurse28. Capitals on the N's only"

Sherlock smiled back, "Thanks"

"The nurse stood up, "I have patients to see to, you sure you're okay?"  
"Better now, thanks." Sherlock gave her a rare large smile

Sherlock had to wait 5 minutes for the doctor to leave the room, he smiled at Sherlock and gave him a quick update. John could leave that evening, someone would have to take over Johns care until the burns had gotten better but seeing as Mycroft and Mrs Hudson both had a first aid qualification that had dealt with burns, the doctors would give him the bandages and ointments needed for both his and John's hands and feet. As long as they promised not to do anything that would mean they would get infected and John stayed in bed then he could leave if he wanted to. The Doctors also gave John a drink for John's throat and vocal chords as well as advising a few herbal oils that could be used to help reduce the inflammation when mixed with water and inhaled in steam.

That evening Mrs Hudson arrived in her car to collect Sherlock and John. Sherlock was really annoyed by the bandages on his hands it meant that he couldn't go on his phone .

"Sit still Sherlock!" John had finally snapped at Sherlock pacing

"But this is mental, I can't type because of the bandages, I can't play the violin because of the bandages, I can't get any nicotine patches, BECAUSE. OF. THESE. FUCKING. BANDAGES!" Sherlock kicked the wall in anger

"Ow!" the wall was harder than he thought. John laughed at him, he couldn't help himself

"Stop it!" Sherlock shouted

"I- I- can't help" John managed to stammer, his voice was recovering well- he had had a scarf round his neck all day and the extra heat had sped up the healing process along with the yucky drink.

"You're not supposed to be talking you know, stop it"

"Make- me shut- up" John challenged

Sherlock looked over at John, Mrs Hudson had gone out to buy bandages and the herbal oil and Mycroft had finally left with his assistant. A little voice rang in Sherlock's head "We're home alone, and unlikely to be disturbed for a while. Why not?"

Sherlock grinned and walked over to John, sat down next to him on the bed and slowly brought his face forward to John's and murmured,

"I will then"

**Remember to review and follow/favorite x **


	6. Prologue

Prologue: 5 months later

The sun was setting over England, Sherlock stood with his partner John outside St Barts hospital- the last time that they had been there was for a check up on John's injuries- it had felt like years since the kidnap. John's hands had been pronounced completely healed apart from the few finger endings that hadn't quite made it; Sherlock however had made a full recovery despite the small scars.

"Is she late yet?"

John smiled "No, not yet. Give her time- we owe her so much so no insulting or analysing her. Understand?"

"Yes Dad" John rolled his eyes and grinned at the remark

Just then, the blonde haired woman they had been expecting walked round the corner- her hair was still well kept but not as much as the first time that Sherlock had met and her makeup was also a lot more simple. What was more different from the first time they had met was the fact that her belly was large and swollen.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late- he was keeping me up all night" she motioned to her belly

"Its fine, shall we go in?" John asked

They entered the building and quickly made their way to the right section; Chloe signed herself in and went to talk to one of the nurses.

John took Sherlock's hand "This is it, isn't it?"

Sherlock looked down at his partner with a nervous beam on his face "Yeah"

Both John and Sherlock's stomach's had butterflies; this was it, the day that they had been dreaming about for months.

"You can come in now" One of the nurses called them over.

They quickly entered the room and sat down on the chairs, Chloe settled herself on the bed and pulled her t-shirt over her large tummy, the nurse took out some gel and spread it over the bottom of the bump and then slid the ultra sound machine over it.

The image of a fully formed baby filled the screen, it was so delicate and so small in her belly, all the little details that made the baby a baby had formed, the 3D image showed his fingernails and his eyelashes- the woman turned up the volume and a small delicate heart beat filled the room.

Chloe couldn't stop looking at the couple who were staring at the screen with a look of awe, she knew the baby was there, she could feel him- but for the couple to see their son was something so beautiful that she couldn't ever deny them a look. She knew that when she had offered them the opportunity to have a child that they would never accept but when she finally convinced them that she really didn't mind being a surrogate for them she knew that she had done something very special; it was easy to see that they adored this baby as much as they loved each other, even a blind man could see it.

It was a bonus that John was a doctor, he had studied going into some form of genetics' before deciding that the army was for him- he was able to get some of his contacts to help them merge both of their own cells to create a child that was exactly theirs, with the same amount of variation and safety as if they had conceived the child themselves. And here they were 30 weeks later, with a son on the way.

"Thank you so much Chloe." John started, "For everything"

"Shut up John, you say this every time. I have loved every experience of being pregnant, I'm glad to do this for you- you two deserve it."

Sherlock took Chloe's hand "Thank you" he said sincerely with a nod of understanding, Chloe just nodded back, she knew that Sherlock was usually a man of quite a lot of carefully chosen words, but whenever he had been to see his son he had been strangely quiet.

The nurse turned to Chloe, "your baby is at 30 weeks, you are officially in the safe zone now. He will turn so his head is down for the birth and will carry on growing but if he was to be born now, the chances are he will survive."

John and Sherlock just looked at the screen with small tears trickling down their cheeks.

"Our little boy" John murmured "There he is, and finally safe."

11 weeks later Chloe went into labour, it went without a problem and after 12 hours, finally Hamish Greg Watson-Holmes was born. Chloe had considered Hamish as the best present he could give the couple, never as a son- she knew that although she had carried him, he wasn't hers.

Hamish was spoiled rotten by the limited family and many friends of John and Sherlock. Mycroft even gave him enough money to buy a house just for his education (which John made Sherlock grudgingly accept.)

The evening that they brought Hamish home, John caught Sherlock just standing by the cot of the sleeping Hamish; watching him sleep. He walked behind Sherlock and gave him a hug from behind.

"I can't believe he's here" Sherlock whispered behind him

"I know, we've waited so long" John whispered back "He's so small"

Sherlock turned and picked John up so they were nose to nose "We are finally a family"

"Never to be separated again"

Sherlock pulled one of John's hands up to his face. The scars were still fading but would never truly leave, the burns were too bad, he kissed to top of each finger or stub of that finger and pulled John up into a bridal style carry. He carried him out the room, gently shutting the door behind them to avoid waking the sleeping Hamish.

"Unbreakable"

**So that's it, hope you liked it :) Please review and tell me what you think, any thing I can improve on? **

**I have started writing a squeal although it can be read on it's own. I'm going on holiday which is why i'm posting early.**

**Thanks to everyone for their words of kindness, really enjoyed writing and posting :)**


End file.
